


Come to My Window

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3 Club Dues, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo drunkenly breaks in to the wrong apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Here are my monthly 2x3 club dues! I saw a post on tumblr about the accidentally breaking in to the wrong house and had to do something with it. It’s not AS smutty as I’d like, but it’s something! 
> 
> Warnings: Short, unbeta’d smut. Alcohol was involved.

Duo sang under his breath, working quickly and silently on the locked window in front of him. He was drunk. Too many shots of whiskey and rum and something sweet, something that had tasted faintly of licorice, pounding bass and bright lights swimming around him until he'd left the club, finally, to find Heero. To find Heero and yell at him for not coming out to celebrate Duo's A on that psych paper.

The lock gave. Duo eased the window up, humming the last few bars of his song, then slid in. Heero's apartment looked different at night. Very different. Heero had redecorated. Duo stumbled through the living room, almost tripping on a cat--since when did Heero have a cat? He fell heavily against a wall, gazing blearily down the hall to the bedroom, where the light was coming on.

"Get out here, you asshole! I can’t believe you left me! Some friend you are," Duo tried valiantly not to slur. He mostly succeeded, and spurred on by his triumph he reached out, throwing the bedroom door open and--discovering a tall, beautiful man, sitting up half-naked in Heero's bed. The man blinked his visible emerald eye. Duo blinked back.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" the man crossed his arms over his chest. Duo couldn’t help staring at him.

“Your apartment? When did you move in with Heero?” Duo didn’t remember Heero having a roommate. He blinked. Heero also didn’t have a cat. Or a red couch. Or--”Oh shit.”

“My name is Trowa. This is my apartment,” the man in the bed replied testily.

“Trowa,” Duo repeated. He sat heavily on the floor, resting his head in his hands. He’d broken into an apartment. A complete stranger’s apartment. In the middle of the night. Drunk. At least the guy wasn’t trying to beat him up--or worse.

The guy--Trowa. His name was Trowa. Trowa wasn’t even talking. Just staring at him, arms over his chest. Like he was waiting for Duo to attack or something. He wet his lips. This was a mistake. There had to be some mistake.

“Heero doesn’t live here?” Duo tried, rising unsteadily to his feet. Trowa shook his head emphatically.

“No. He doesn’t. I live alone,” his eyes darted to the door, and then to the window. The cat jumped on to the bed, rubbing itself against Trowa’s elbow, and Duo started to laugh, weakly. He cringed at the sound, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the effects of the alcohol fading quickly.

“Well….shit, man. I’m sorry,” he looked up at Trowa through his bangs, shoulders ducked. Trowa’s lips quirked.

“You break into my apartment, barge in to my bedroom, ogle me, and all you can say is sorry?” Trowa sounded amused. He dropped his arms to the bed, shoulders relaxing. Duo bit his lip, then nodded. Snorting, Trowa swung his legs around. He stood, towering over Duo, wearing a pair of black shorts and nothing else. Taking a step back, Duo swallowed.

“I’ll walk you out,” Trowa said firmly. “I need to lock the door behind you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Duo turned towards the door, tearing his eyes away from Trowa’s sculpted chest. He made his way down the hall slowly, hyper aware of the heat from the man behind him. Duo swallowed again, trying to get a grip on himself.

"Your boyfriend lives next door," Trowa reached out as Duo faltered, steadying him as his knees buckled. Turning his head, he looked in to a pair of amused and glittering eyes. It took him a few minutes to process what Trowa had said, and then he was blushing.

"Oh. No. Heero's not--I mean we did--but we're not," he took a breath. "We're just friends."

"Do you always break in to your friends apartments in the middle of the night while drunk?"

"No!" Duo could feel the petulance in his voice. He pouted a little, then pulled away from Trowa.

"So only on special occasions?" Trowa was teasing him. Duo pouted more, heading for the door. He didn't need to take this. Not from some strange man. No matter how gorgeous that man was. Trowa was right behind him, Duo could smell his shampoo.

"Alright, fine," Trowa sighed as they reached the door. "I'm sorry I teased you. But you did break into my apartment."

"Christ, will you let it go! It was a mistake!" Duo growled, whirling, braid snapping out behind him. Trowa blinked,  then smirked slowly.

“Sure...if,” Trowa’s smirk widened as he stepped forward, leaving Duo with his back against the door, breath hitching. "If you give me a kiss."

"A kiss," Duo repeated. This was not how this was supposed to work. You did not break into a stranger's apartment and kiss them. It broke laws. Duo was sure of it.

"Yes. Reparations," Trowa's eyes slid towards the open window, and Duo felt himself nod. One kiss wouldn't hurt. And he wasn't initiating it. So whatever laws there were weren't going to be broken. It would be fine and Duo wouldn't go to jail and then Trowa's lips were on his and all thought stopped.

Trowa's lips were warm and soft, brushing against his in the darkened living room. He pressed forward, pinning Duo to the door and sliding a hand up to cup his cheek. Duo reached out, gripping Trowa's shirt to steady himself, heat pooling in his stomach as Trowa's tongue teased along the seam of his lips.

"You kiss every guy who breaks into your apartment?" Duo couldn't stop himself, panting against Trowa's mouth as they broke. Trowa chuckled, the sound low, rumbling in his chest, and Duo shivered.

"Only the hot ones," Trowa murmured, pressing their mouths together. Duo moaned at the brush of their tongues, hands tightening on Trowa's shirt as his thighs slid between his. Duo wasn't drunk anymore. But he was still tipsy enough that every touch was amplified, burning through him like liquor.

After that it was a haze of heated looks and hot skin, a mouth on his neck and a hand slipping into his pants, wrapping around his cock to pump, slowly. Trowa maneuvered then to the couch, pulling Duo on to his lap, and then he was gone, floating on pleasure.

They were naked on the couch, tangled together and panting, slick with sweat and semen. Duo ran his hand up Trowa's back, cupping his head as he drew him down for a lazy, lingering kiss. It had been hot, and messy, and they'd come thrusting against each other, Duo still on Trowa's lap. And now in the afterglow Duo felt thick and heavy, lying pressed against Trowa like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Will you friend miss you?" Trowa asked, lips moving along Duo's jaw. He tilted his head back, stroking the hair at the name of Trowa's neck.

"No," he panted, whining softly as lips closed around his earlobe, sucking hard.

"Good," Trowa purred into his ear, hand snaking between Duo's legs. Duo bucked, already hardening, letting out a low moan as the hand around him began to move. Hands braced on Trowa's shoulders, Duo let his eyes slipped shut. He'd never been so happy to have broken into a strangers house in his life.


End file.
